popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Woneijat heizau
Lyrics Chinese 想一想、要是我们倆现在没碰倒的话 我的心情一定和现在不一祥 在藍天的下我们一起倒哪里？ 只有你这里，走倒哪也没关系！ 你是我的光明　你是我的喜悦 只要你在我身边，我就感到幸福 不管什么事友生我都不在乎 因为你是我的命运，我贴近你走 Pinyin Seung yat seung, jiu si ngoh mun leung jin zoi mut pung dou dik waa Ngoh di sam ching yat ding woh yin zoi bat yat cheung Joi laam tin dik haa ngoh mun yat hei dou naa lei? Ji yau nei je lei, jau dou naa ya mut gwaan hai! Nei si ngoh dik gwong ming nei si ngoh dik hei jyut Ji yiu nei joi ngoh sam bin, ngoh gam do hang fuk Bat gun sam moh si yau saang ngoh dou bat joi fu Yan wai nei si ngoh dik ming, wan ngoh tip gan nei jau English Translation Just think, if we could both say the words right now I feel like our future would different Will we fall together into the blue sky? Only you are here, it doesn't matter if I go back down! You are my light, you are my joy As long as you're by my side, I'll always be happy Even if my friends are mad at me, I don't care Because you are my destiny, I'll always walk close to you Long Version 想一想、要是我们倆现在没碰倒的话 我的心情一定和现在不一祥 在藍天的下我们一起倒哪里？ 只有你这里，走倒哪也没关系！ ※repeat 你是我的光明　你是我的喜悦 只要你在我身边，我就感到幸福 不管什么事友生我都不在乎 因为你是我的命运，我贴近你走 ずっと2人で同じ夢を見よう 強く握った手を離さないで 失った夢も君となら もう一度取り戻せるから 明日へ向かう　長い道を 進む勇気くれた君と歩こう 夜明けさえ 時の流れさえ怖かった 君に会うまでは ※repeat Long Pinyin Seung yat seung, jiu si ngoh mun leung jin zoi mut pung dou dik waa Ngoh di sam ching yat ding woh yin zoi bat yat cheung Joi laam tin dik haa ngoh mun yat hei dou naa lei? Ji yau nei je lei, jau dou naa ya mut gwaan hai! ※repeat Nei si ngoh dik gwong ming nei si ngoh dik hei jyut Ji yiu nei joi ngoh sam bin, ngoh gam do hang fuk Bat gun sam moh si yau saang ngoh dou bat joi fu Yan wai nei si ngoh dik ming, wan ngoh tip gan nei jau Zutto futari de onaji yume wo miyou Tsuyoku nigitta te wo hanasa nai de Ushinatta yume mo kimi to nara Mouichido torimodoseru kara Asu he mukau nagai michi wo Susumu yuuki kureta kimi to arukou Yoake sae Toki no nagare sae kowakatta Kimi ni au made wa ※repeat Long English Translation Just think, if we could both say the words right now Though my feelings aren't constant and now they're different Will we fall together into the blue sky? Only you are here, it doesn't matter if I go back down! ※repeat You are my light, you are my joy As long as you're by my side, I'll always be happy Even if my friends are mad at me, I don't care Because you are my destiny, I'll always walk close to you As a couple we'll always watch the same dream Our strongly held hands will never separate If my dream is lost with you I can regain it once more Though tomorrow is far away Walking with you gives me the courage to continue Even in the dawn The passing time was even scary Until I met you ※repeat Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 和你一起走 can be found on the pop'n music Vocal Best 2 album. Trivia *'和你一起走' marks the debut of ToMo K. in Bemani. *'和你一起走' is the first Bemani song sung in Cantonese. *'和你一起走' received a new HYPER chart in pop'n music 6, as well as 5 Button and Normal Battle charts in Pop'n Music 7. **'和你一起走' also received new 5 Button and Battle charts in Pop'n Music 9, replacing its old 5 Button and Normal Battle charts. *'和你一起走s title is spelled as 'ウォーネイヤッ　ヘイチャウ''' (Woneiya heichau) in pop'n music GB. *In Pop'n Music 3, 和你一起走's title is misspelled as 和称一起走, though it's spelled correctly on the site. **However, many official pop'n music websites' song lists continue to spell it as 和称一起走. Music Comment A refreshing Cantonese pop song. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ Notecounts of these charts are different from their earlier/later arcade appearances: *Pop'n Music GB's 5 Button chart: total notes: 250 *Pop'n Music 7's 5 Button chart: total notes: 81 *Pop'n Music 7's Normal Battle chart: total notes: 290 Other charts not shown: *Pop'n Music 3's BEGINNER chart: total notes: 215 pop'n music Be-Mouse Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:ToMo K. Songs Category:Pop'n Music 3 Category:Pop'n Music 3 AC Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 3 Songs